Alguien a quien amar
by dachj
Summary: Dianna y Lea vuelven a encontrarse ¿sera que después de todo aun tienen sentimientos la una por la otra?
1. El Episodio 100 de glee

episodio 100 de Glee

POV Dianna

Estaba tan nerviosa de volver a verla después de todo lo que a pasado ella y yo tenemos una historia , y debo admitir que extrañaba mirar sus ojos y escuchar su voz ,pero sobre todo no quiero pensar que Lea quisiera volver a tener algo conmigo , al menos no después de lo que paso con Cory

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Mark sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si-digo mirando a todos lados

-La estas buscando verdad-dice en voz baja

-que no -dije fingiendo

-por favor Dianna se te nota a leguas que te mueres de ganas de verla-dice sonriéndome

-suspire-sabes muy bien lo difícil que es esto tanto para ella como para mi

-Lo sé pero solo intento calmarte-dijo sobándome la espalda

-lo sé es que cada vez que pienso que voy a volver a verla mi corazón late mas fuerte-dije con la mirada en el piso

Mark solo me abrazo y dijo- lo sé pero respira además muchas escenas las tienes conmigo -sonrió

-Mark, Dianna tienen 5 minutos para arreglarse-dijo un asistente de producción

-mientras los maquillista y peinadores me arreglaban , escuche el rumor de que Lea estaba grabando ya las primeras escenas, eso me disgusto un poco ya que enserio queria verla.

Además de eso supe que las escenas que grabaría hoy solo serian con Mark, Naya, Kevin y quien interpreta al nuevo novio de Quinn ,es extraño que me haya topado con los chicos nuevos y antiguos del elenco pero no con Lea, era como si me estuviera evitando a toda costa

POV LEA

No se que sentir ni que pensar , saber que voy a volver a ver a Dianna me provoco tantas cosas que no debí haber sentido desde un principio por ella, si es verdad acepte el pro romancé para tapar todo lo que tenía con ella, pero ni siquiera sé cuando se me salió de las manos y comencé a sentir cosas por Cory, pero asi como sentía cosas por Cory ,también las siento por Dianna, talvez el amor que siento jamás murió, pedí a todos lo productores y guionistas que hoy me den escenas separadas del elenco aun no estaba lista para ver a Dianna.

Despues de algunas escenas con Amber y otras con Naya, por fin llego la hora de ir a descansar, lo primero que hice al llegar fue ducharme y descansar

Ring-suena el celular

-Lea ya te olvidaste de la pequeña cena que tenemos todos con el grupo-dijo Ryan sorprendiendome

Continuara...

HOLA A TODOS ESTE SI ES EL CAPITULO COMPLETO MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y BIEN LA PREGUNTA CAMBIO JEJJE ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN LA CENA? LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON


	2. La Escena

2\. **La escena**

POV LEA

saque todos los vestidos que tenia, para ver cual utilizaba en la cena, pero estaba entre que queria y no queria ir

ring

-Alo

-Hola lamento decirte que lo de la cena se tuvo que cancelar por algunos compromisos previos, pero quiero verte mañana por la mañana lista para grabar -dijo Ryan del otro lado de la linea

-esta bien gracias por avisarme -fue lo único que pude decir para luego colgar.

Casi no pude dormir pensando en el siguiente dia, la única persona que estaba en mi mente era Dianna, sus ojos , su sonrisa, tengo que sacarla de mi mente ,intente entretenerme con lo que sea, leí un poco del guion y repase mis líneas, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que también estaba leyendo las escenas que ah ella le tocaban.

POV DIANNA

En cuanto desperté, me bañe, y me cambie sabia que hoy sería un gran dia , sabía que hoy la vería , y ahí estaba ella, en cuanto la vi mi corazón salto y me paralice, estaba sentada ahí a mi lado y yo no podía hacer nada tenía que actuar como Quinn y todo el tiempo mirar al frente , pero solo tenerla a un lado ya me estaba quitando el aliento, procuraba estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella aunque mi personaje no lo tenía que hacer que importaba romper las reglas como los viejos tiempos.

En cuanto termino la escena Lea salió corriendo y eso realmente me molesto, aun no eh tenido la oportunidad de hablarle .

Para la siguiente escena, cantaría Toxic junto con naya y Heather, ellos dijeron que primero grabaríamos la parte en que estabamos solo las 3 y más tarde dentro de la sala de coro con los demás, lo cual realmente me decepciono

Luego de tanto bailar decidieron darnos un descanso, fuimos al comedor , ahí estaba ella decidí acercarme lentamente

-Hola-dije fingiendo ms nervios

-Hola-dijo Lea con esa media sonrisa que me encanta

-¿Como estas?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Lea, Dianna es hora de volver al set interrumpieron

suspire y camine a vestuario a ponerme el uniforme de porrista, baile un poco mas de Toxic, en cuanto termino la escena no nos dieron tiempo y nos dirigieron de nuevo al vestuario a cambiarnos, la siguiente escena no tenía nada más que hacer que disfrutar de la presentación en cuando se paro al frente a cantar Defying Gravity ,ella me miro supe que aun existía esa conexión, esa química, supe que aun habia algo

HOLIS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTOS CAPITULOS ME BASO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE GLEE COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA , BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Amigas

POV LEA

Durante la presentación de la canción Defying Gravity, no pude evitar verla es que se veía tan hermosa, me estaba volviendo loca tenerla cerca y no poder abrazarla , en cuanto termino la escena nos dieron nuestros guiones ,para enseguida continuar la siguiente escena.

Yo decidí ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire seguro no les importaba mucho a los productores

-Hola-interrumpieron mis pensamientos

-Dianna fue lo único que pude decir tan solo salte a abrazarla, su aroma me quitaba el aliento

-A que viene eso -dice ya apartándose del abrazo

-Siento que estos días me eh comportado como una tonta contigo y aun asi eres mi amiga -dije aclarando ese punto

-suspira-nunca dejamos de serlo-dijo volviéndome abrazar

-creo que tenemos que ir a grabar-dije sonriendole

mientras Naya cantaba Valerie, Dianna y yo no dejábamos de intercambiar miradas , tanto que me preocupaba un poco su cuello ya que tenía que estirarse un poco para mirarme, lo contrario a mí que estaba en un puesto adecuado para poder mirarla

POV DIANNA

Las cosas entre Lea y yo realmente mejoraron, después de la escena de Naya, fuimos al auditorio a grabar la escena de Mark, sabía que mi personaje tendria que llorar en esta escena, al principio no sabía como haría para hacerlo pero apenas comenzó la canción, empezó mi actuación pero durante el transcurso de la canción, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que Lea y yo hemos pasado y asi las lagrimas salieron, no estaba actuando eran reales.

Despues de la escena ya no tuve muchas escenas, el problema es que Lea si las tenia, despues de todo sigue siendo la protagonista

-Y bien¿ como estas? -pregunta Mark

-Mejor solo que suspiro después de la escena de ver la foto de Cory en el personaje de Finn en parte siento que lo engaño al amar a la chica que él quiso-digo rápidamente

-Di, Cory sabía que habia algo entre tú y Lea-dice Mark intentando calmarme

-Lo sé pero después paso esto de PR y Lea tuvo , tiene sentimientos por Cory-dije algo triste

-Di ,mira lo que te puedo decir es que todo eso es pasado y debes de comenzar a pensar en el futuro, se que Lea sufrió mucho, pero también se que tu y ella nacieron para estar juntas a pesar de todo

MI reacción solo fue abrazarlo-Creo que lo mejor sera ir a descansar para las escenas de mañana -dije mirándolo

-OK nos vemos mañana eh no olvides que eres mi novia-dijo riendo

-Quinn es novia de Puck, yo no de ti -dije riendo con el

Llegue a casa agotada, asi que lo único que hice fue recostarme y descansar

HOLIS ESTE ES CAP 3 CREO QUE ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS CIERTO MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME


	4. Nuevas Direcciones

Direcciones

POV Lea

Estaba claro que al ver a Dianna de repente los sentimientos que tenia por ella volvieron , o creo que nunca se fueron, pero a la vez sentía que aunque Cory ya no esté conmigo lo estaba engañando, y asi fue como me dormí con ese pensamiento en mi mente

Al siguiente dia..

Hice mi rutina de siempre, ya saben despertar, desayunar, ducharse y vestirse ya en el set supe que grabaría algunas escenas sin Dianna esto me calmo un poco aunque sabía que podía encontrármela por ahí, pero de repente asi de la nada la siguiente escena me molestaba, se que era solo actuación pero ver a Dianna tan abrazada de Mark, enserio me hacía sentir celos incluso no paraba de mirarlos y me costaba mucho concentrarme en la escena.

Cuando dijeron corte lo primero que hice fue correr, no se porque reaccione asi talvez solo necesitaba un poco de aire

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dianna mirándome

-si solo necesitaba un poco de aire-mentí un poco

-Mientes-me dijo ella sonriéndome

-Que-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Aun se cuando mientes-dijo acariciando mi mejilla no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos

-Di-fue lo único que pude decir suspirando

sentía su respiración cada vez más cerca, entonces la detuve

-No podemos hacer esto -dije nerviosa

\- lo siento -dijo algo triste-se que te estoy apresurando, mira tomemos las cosas con más calma y cuando estés lista lo sabré si -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla

-Creo que hay que volver -dijo en mi oido

-Te veo haya -dije sonriendole y marchándome

Fui al vestuario, en cuanto llegue al set los chicos estaban ya conversando

-Lea ven hay que tomarnos una foto-dijo Darren poniéndose a lado de Gwyneth Paltrow

sonreí y fue directamente al otro lado de Gwyneth , entonces vi que Dianna se puso a mi lado

-Bien todos coloquen las manos en la cintura-dijo el fotógrafo

en cuanto oí el flash Dianna me sorprendió poniendo su mano en mi cintura, fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir

La escena fue la más divertida, que alguna vez haya filmado aunque haya tenido que dividirse en dos tomas , después de todo tendríamos que llevar distinto vestuario

En la toma de la espuma Dianna levanto su mano y tomo la mía saltamos un poco, fue realmente divertido me sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

-Corte bien pueden tomarse un descanso a nos vimos en la cena -dijo Ryan sonriéndonos

-Hay chicas puedo tomarles una foto-dijo Darren sonriendo

Claro -dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

el nos tomos dos fotos que inmediatamente subió en twiter

-Durante la cena hablamos de todo un poco nuestro trabajo aparte de Glee , Dianna siempre lado mío, lo que me gustaba es que después de aquel intento de beso, ella no intento nada mas , solo se portaba amistosa y me hacía sentir bien, es como si se hubiera tomado las cosas con un poco mas de calma

continuara...

HOLIS BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN LAS FOTOS Y EN EL CAPITULO DE GLEE TITULADO "NEW DIRECTIONS" GARCIAS POR LEERME LA VERDAD PENSE EN HACERLO UN POCO MAS LARGO PERO SI LO HACIA YA NO HABRIAN MAS CAP QUE ESCRIBIR NO CREEN


	5. Solo Dame una razon

dame una Razon

POV Dianna

Lea y yo estabamos un poco mejor de lo que antes estabamos y eso me hacia sonreír mucho

-Veo que estas contenta-dijo Mark sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Tu como siempre sacándome de mis pensamientos -dije sonriendole

\- Y dime que a pasado entre Lea y tu-dijo sonriéndome

-aun nada, le dije que no queria apresura las cosas asi que estoy yendo lentamente. ya sabes despacio después de todo lo que ha pasado

-mm está bien bueno creo que hay que grabar estas lista-dijo estirando su mano

-estoy lista Puck-dije sonriendole

Grabamos unas escenas en donde yo solo permanecía ahí sentada, mientras miraba a Lea cantar con Naya, la verdad es que si me dio algo de celos que Naya tenga más escenas con Lea que yo, pero que se le puede hacer yo solo estoy de invitada , Naya es la coprotagonista.

Lo que me pareció interesante fue que después de eso no tomamos un descanso y nos dijeron que la escena en la que yo cantaba con Mark era la siguiente, estaba nerviosa la canción expresaba tanto y queria que de alguna forma o manera Lea sepa que esa canción se parece tanto a lo que vivimos, pero no habia manera ya que durante toda la escena tenía que mirar a Mark.

Entonces empiezo a cantar

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Al terminar de cantar , debo admitir que besar a Mark fue extraño pero la escena lo requería.

Durante la escena en donde cantaríamos " Don´t stop Believe", estaba algo triste porque sabía que era la última y sabia que no vería mas a Lea.

Al finalizar la escena

-Hola di ya te ibas-dijo Darren sorprendiéndome

-si asi es -dije apoyándome en mi auto

-queria invitarte a mi fiesta que sera esta noche-dijo sonriéndome

-mm no se la verdad-

-Lea ira-dijo interrumpiéndome

-Está bien te veré haya -dije subiéndome al auto y haciéndole un gesto con la mano

BUENO LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO PERO ESQUE DEJE LO MEJOR PARA LA FIESTA JEJEJE GRACIAS POR LEERME


	6. Somebody To Love

6

POV LEA

Al finalizar ya casi todas las grabaciones, no pude evitar sentirme triste sabía que no iba a volver a ver a Dianna

-Iras a la fiesta de Darren me interrumpió Chris

-Si claro que iré -dije sonriendole, para luego salir a estacionamiento. Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre aunque tenía muchas ganas de acercarme y robarle un beso, y después preguntarle si la canción que canto junto con Mark enserio me la dedico, pero que crees si te la dedico por la forma en que me miro después de cantarla lo sé, estoy segura.

Pero solo la mire desde lejos, vi como Darren se acerco y la invito a su fiesta, por alguna razón eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa y durante las grabaciones no dejaba de pensar en la fiesta, ya al finalizar corrí a mi departamento, saque como loca la ropa del closet estaba desesperada que me pondré que me pondré decía en voz alta.

Me pobre millones de ropa y sentía que ninguna expresaba lo que le quiero decir a Dianna, pero espera ¿qué es lo que le quiero decir a Dianna?. Despues de luchar varios minutos con mi mente y decidir que ponerme.

Tome un taxi camino a la casa de Darren, es que no me apetece manejar además se que tomare algo en la fiesta de Darren.

En cuanto entre a la primera que vi fue a Dianna ella estaba sentada en el sofa hablando con Jena de no sé qué tema

-Hola chicas-dije ocultando mi sonrisa

-Hola -saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Miren karaoke-grito Jena levantándose, y dejando solo con Dianna

-Hola-saludo ella de nuevo acercándose un poco más a mi

-Hola-dije nerviosa

-Y Bien sabes que después de esta fiesta ya no nos veremos jamás-dijo en tono triste

-dijiste que no me apresurarías-dije nerviosa

-lo sé es solo que siento que esta es nuestra última oportunidad-dijo algo molesta

-es que no es tan fácil no puedo engañar a Cory-dije tambien algo molesta

-Cory está muerto-dijo sorprendiéndome y marchándose, en ese momento supe que hablo asi por que ya se le habían ido algunas copas de mas

-suspire y la mire desde lejos con el grupo, en parte lo que dijo es verdad Cory ya no esta aquí conmigo y no dejo de pensar en ella, no puedo perderla de nuevo pense levantándome decididamente y acercándome al elegir una canción del karaoke

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?

la miro y le acerco el microfono

Oh Lord  
Ooh somebody - ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?

Al finalizar la canción lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a los ojos a Dianna y abrazarla y expresarle todo en aquel abrazo.

Durante toda la fiesta ella y yo no nos separamos, todos los chicos parecían estar felices por nosotras

Di ya estaba más pasadita de copas que yo

-Vamos Lea llévame a tu apartamento-dijo acariciándome mas a bajo de la espalda y sorprendiéndome

-Di aquí no -dije separándome un poco

-entonces llévame a tu departamento -dijo tambaleándose

-suspiro- estas bien pero solo porque no puedes ni pararte tu misma

Tomamos un taxi, dentro de este ella no dejaba de tocarme y ponerse cariñosa, en cuanto bajamos del taxi y subimos al departamento, ella me beso desesperadamente

-Dianna-dije suspirando y separándola

-mm se quejo y me lanzo a la cama

-Dianna-dije sorprendida

Continuara...

HOLIS BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUI ESTA EL ESPERADO CAPITULO MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE ES LA CANCION ACHELE Y RECUERDO QUE DIANNA TWITIO ALGO ASI COMO SOMEBODY TO LOVE ES UNA SEÑAL Y ME BASE POR ESO JEJE EN FIN GRACIAS


	7. ¿qué?¿ como? ¿cuándo?

7\. **¿qué?¿ cómo? ¿cuándo?**

Anteriormente

Tomamos un taxi, dentro de este ella no dejaba de tocarme y ponerse cariñosa, en cuanto bajamos del taxi y subimos al departamento, ella me beso desesperadamente

-Dianna-dije suspirando y separándola

-mm se quejo y me lanzo a la cama

-Dianna-dije sorprendida.

Ella no paraba de tocarme r todos lados, y asi de repente senti como sus manos cayeron a un costado, ella se habia quedado dormida, se veía tan hermosa, me separe de ella y la desvestí, no iba a dormir con una ropa incomoda pense.

Aunque deseaba acostarme a su lado y dormir junto a ella, preferí ir a dormir al sillón, asi cuando ella despierte no se sorprenda, ya que se que seguramente no recuerde algunas cosas.

POV DIANNA

Desperté en una habitación totalmente desconocida para mí y con un dolor horrible en mi cabeza,

-Donde estoy-grite molesta

-Buenos Días dormilona-me sorprendió Lea

-Lea ¿qué?¿ como? ¿cuándo? ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? -dije rápidamente

-Tranquila respira-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Note que estaba en ropa en ropa interior y destapada, asi que enseguida me cubre con la cobija

-no tienes porque avergonzarte ya te eh visto antes asi-dijo Lea sonriendo mas

-¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?-dije ya más tranquila

-Tomaste demasiado ayer, y por alguna razón me convenciste a que te lleve aquí a mi departamento

-Espera -dije frotándome la cabeza y recordando algo

-Ten con esta pastilla te sentirás mejor-dijo estirando su mano

-Gracias...Espera Somebody to love fue cierto o solo lo soñé-dije mirándola

Ella solo se acerco y de la nada me robo un beso

-Eso responde tu pregunta -dijo en un susurro

Yo sonreí mas y mordí su hombro

-Au eres toda una vampiro -se quejo Lea

-Sonrió-y vuelvo a besarla

-y que tienes planeado para hoy-dijo lea cerca de mis labios

-Lo que mi novia desee , por mi estará bien-le sonrió

-mm que te parece pizza y películas-dijo Lea mas sonriente

-La cita perfecta-dije dándole un corto beso

BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 7 MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA PERO ESQUE ESCRIBIR DOS FANFICTION AL MSMO TIEMPO SI QUE ES COMPLICADO, EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO


	8. La Fiesta

Fiesta

POV DIANNA

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Lea y yo volvimos, hemos pasado realmente mucho tiempo juntas y a la vez separadas.

Ella en sus grabaciones de Glee y yo en mis otros proyectos, pero a pesar de eso siempre intentamos comunicarnos.

Mi teléfono vibrar y contesto con una gran sonrisa

-hola

-Hola mi Amor ¿como estas?-preguntan del otro lado lo que. enserio me hace sonreír por la forma como me llama

-Bien extrañándote mucho-dije sonriendo como si me viera del otro lado

-También te extraño como loca-dijo haciéndome sonreír

-Bueno ya no me vas extrañar tanto-dije riendome

-A si ¿por que?-dice en tono de pregunta

-Bueno queria invitarte a la fiesta de una amiga mía

-Di sabes que me encantaría pero no se-se queda callada

-Mi amor en la fiesta no habrá fotógrafos ni nada de eso, asi que no debes de preocuparte no saldremos en la tele , ni revistas, Te lo prometo si-dije en tono triste

-Estas bien me has convencido iré porque ya quiero verte-dijo con tono sonriente

-Bien entonces mm como hacemos, tu aun estas en nueva york y la fiesta es el los ángeles

-Lo se te parece si viajo disfruto de el dia contigo y a la tarde vamos a la fiesta-dice con tono sonriente

-Me parece perfecto te espero ansiosa aquí-dijo mas sonriente

-Bien muero por verte-dijo suspirando

-También yo-dije también suspirando

-Tengo que colgar-dijo triste

-Lo se, un beso-dije también tono triste

-beso para ti también y duces sueños-dijo colgando el teléfono.

En cuanto colgó ya sentía el vacio, pero al menos dormí con una gran sonrisa y pensándola todo el tiempo

POV LEA

eh estado contando las horas y los minutos para ver a Dianna y por fin estoy aqui, lo primero que hago es ir directamente a su departamento

Y lo primero que hace ella es besarme y consentirme, entre besos, risas y conversaciones llega la hora de ir a la boda, la amiga de Dianna ya es conocida por mi asi que no hay problema con que me presente o algo parecido .

Durante toda la fiesta Dianna no se apartaba de mi hasta que se tomaron una foto, yo me asome solo para ver como se la tomaban no pene que nuestros fans Achele serian tan observadores y lo notarían

BUENO ESTE ES EL CPIRULO EN ESTE CAPIRULO DEBO ACLARAR UNAS COSAS 1. NO RECUERDO MUY BEN EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE RALIZO LA FIEST O BODA DE LA AMIGA D DIANNA 2 A LA FOTO QUE ME REFIERO ES AH ESTA post/53203336900/achele-is-back-bitches EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEERME


	9. Met Ball Gala

9\. Met Ball Gala

POV Lea

Estaba realmente nerviosa, aunque llevo ya varios días de novia de Dianna es la primera vez que vamos a una gala , claro ella va por su lado, y yo por el mío para que nadie sospeche nada

Al llegar a la gala lo primero que hice fue mirarla, la salude como si de una amiga se tratara y ella hizo lo mismo, pero enserio queria entrar al lugar con ella peor al contrario tuve que decirle nos vemos a dentro y tomarme algunas fotos junto al diseñador del vestido.

Al entrar , en realidad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no acercarme a ella y robarle un beso

-Dianna y Lea una foto-gritaron, se escucha también nuestros nombres juntos pense sonriendo.

Me apegue a Dianna como si no quisiera soltarla y mostré una gran sonrisa por estar tan cerca de ella se veía tan hermosa, pero también note que ella se tenso un poco al sentir mi mano en su cintura, para la segunda foto la acerque más a m i, sabía que era una simple foto pero en esta foto estaba diciendo eres mía, claro que mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y tome un semblante más serio.

Según avanzaba la sesión de fotos notaba como Dianna se relajaba , sonreía y colocaba su mano en mi cintura .

Despues de eso ambas tomamos un poco de distancia hasta que volví acercarme un poco a ella a sacarle un tema de conversación de su trabajo, después de todo no podíamos hablar de nada mas con tanta prensa rodeándonos, y asi sin siquiera notarlo estaba la tome del brazo y la cintura, ambas quedamos mirando a la cámara como sorprendidas y nos soltamos enseguida.

La velada no fue una de las mejores, ya que no podía hacer nada más que admirar l belleza de Dianna, pero lo lindo fue que al salir de ahí ,sabía que la podría besar y abrazar

BUENO ESTO ES ALGO ASI COMO LO QUE CREO QUE PENSO LEA DURANTE LA GALA, INTENT HACER ESTE FANFICTION SEGUN LAS COSAS ACHELE 2014, PEOR NO SE MUY BIEN EL ORDEN DE LOS CACONTECIMIENTOS ASI QUE AQUI VA MI IMAGINACION OJALA Y LES GUSTE


	10. La sorpresa

10\. La sorpresa

POV DIANNA

Despues de la Met Ball gala fue directamente a ver a Lea, es difícil describir lo que paso, solo diré que aquella noche fuimos una sola y no me habia sentido asi desde hace mucho tiempo, la forma en la que me toco, la forma en la que me beso, esa forma en la que me demostró que ella es mía y yo soy de ella.

Al despertar, lo primero que hice fue mirar al otro lado de la cama , ella no estaba ahí, soñé que hice el amor con Lea o era enserio

-Estoy Aquí -gritaron desde afuera

-Por qué no vuelves a la cama -grite

Al instante en que entro supe algo sucedía , su rostro lo demostraba

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte preocupada

-es solo que no se eh estado pensando mucho y tu sabes que no podemos publicar nuestro amor ,

-Ahh llego el momento de hablar de eso -dije algo molesta

-Si-dijo Lea sentándose a mi lado

-Lea de esto ya hemos hablado, y te diré lo mismo que te dije anteriormente , o importa lo que pase siempre Te amare,

-suspira lo sé pero crees que tengamos que acudir a lo mismo, ya sabes a los romances fingidos

-no lo sé, eso lo veremos más adelante, ahora simplemente quiero disfrutar y estar contigo, Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dije sonriendole

-¿y cuál es la sorpresa?-dijo robándome un beso

\- mm no , no pienso decirte nada hasta la noche de hoy .dije acariciando su mejilla

-ni siquiera si hago esto -dijo acariciando mi pierna

\- eso es trampa- dije nerviosa

-vamos dime-dijo subiendo mas su mano

-eres una tramposa-dije besándola

-Pero te encanta lo que hago-dijo coquetamente

-ay mi amor- dije besándola

continuara...

BUENO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE ENSERIO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION , ADEMAS COMO QUE NO QUISE HACER UN RATED M EH INTENTE HACERLO LO MAS SUTIL POSIBLE ,ADEMAS DE QUE QUISE COMO DEMOSTRAR LA PREOCUPACION DE LEA X ESO DE SU ROMANCE BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE


	11. ACHELE RING

11\. **ACHELE RING**

POV LEA

-Lo ves mira qué hermoso aun recuerdo cuando me lo dio-le dije mostrando el anillo a mi amigo Jonathan

-Si lo sé -dijo sonriéndome

-ah no sabes lo feliz que me siento cuando estoy a su lado-dije sonriendole

-También lo sé, no hay ninguna otra persona de que no hables que no sea de Dianna-dijo algo molesto

-yo te eh soportado cuando hablas de tus novios-dije molestándole

-Bueno si en parte tienes razón ¿ y dónde está la susodicha?-pregunta sonriéndome

\- está grabando una nueva película en los Angeles-dije suspirando

-la extrañas eh-dijo abrazándome

-por supuesto que la extraño ella es mi todo-dije mirándolo

ring

-hablando de Roma-dijo sonriéndome

-hola-sonreí

-te extraño sabes y no eh dejado de pensar en ti durante todo el dia- dijeron del otro lado del teléfono

-también yo de hecho Jonathan me estaba comentando que no dejo de mencionarte-dije mirando a mi amigo

-tampoco dejo de hablar de ti con mis amigos-suspira

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa

\- no es solo que estoy algo cansada-dijo mi novia del otro lado

-entiendo-dije en tono triste

-tranquila mi amor que ya pronto te veré -dijo en tono de felicidad

-enserio-dije saltando

-si te lo prometo.. ahora tengo que colgar-dijo algo triste

-lo se te quiero-dije triste

-te quiero bye

-bye-dije triste

-¿y porque esa cara tan larga eh?-pregunta Jonathan

-es que la extraño mucho-dije mirándolo

-lo sé, pero pronto la veras, ven vamos sigamos corriendo-dijo levantándose de la banca

-está bien -dije animándome

BUENO ESTE ES EL PROXIMO CAP ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y NO HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES UNO QUE ESCRIBI EL 13 DE JULIO ES EN HONOR AL ACHELE BOY


	12. ACHELE BOY

**BUENO ANTES DE QUE EMPIENZE A LEEER DEBO ACALRAR ALGUNOS PUNTOS:**

** CAPITULO FUE ESCRITO EL 13 DE JULIO DEL 2014 Y ES PUBLICAO EL 28 DE EL MISMO MES .YA QUE SI LO PUBLICABA EL MISMO DIA COMO QUE PERDIA UN POCO EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA**

**2\. LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN NEGRITA ES FLASHBACK **

** CONTINUARA DE ABAJO ES POR QUE EL CAPITULO ESTA INCOMPLETO Y FALTA EL PV DE DIANNA**

**BUENO SIN CANSARLES MAS DISFRUTEN Y PARA YA NO LEERNOS ABAJO AGRADESCO AQUI CADA UNO DE SUS REWIEW**

**12\. Achele Boy**

POV LEA

Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de Cory, y aunque no este aquí no puedo evitar recordarlo

**Flashback**

**-No ves que amo a Dianna-dije desesperada**

**-Lo se, y yo siempre te voy apoyar incluso ahora que tenemos que fingir -dijo el abrazándome**

**-Eres el mejor -dije abrazándolo**

**Fin del Flashback**

ring

-alo

-hola hermosa te gustaría salir alguna parte o hacer algo-escuche a mi novia decir rápidamente

-mm como que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir-dije fingiendo mi tristeza

-mm entonces voy para allá -dijo colgando rápidamente, lo cual realmente me sorprendió

Despues de unos cuantos minutos golpearon la puerta

-Hola-dije al abrir la puerta

-Hola -dijo dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta preocupada ,mientras se acomoda en el sofá

-es que hoy-hice una pausa-hoy es 1 año - me interrumpió

-Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí -dijo haciéndome señales para que me acerque

-Es que yo -dije sentándome a su lado

-Tranquila-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura-mira yo se cómo te sientes, el también era mi amigo-dijo acariciando mi espalda

-Es que yo, yo creo que s senti algo mas por el que una amistad, o tal vez solo la confundí por el PR, ya no se que sentir-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Lo sé, yo también me sentía asi, pero sé que él está en el cielo, y sé que cada vez que nos ve juntas nos está sonriendo-dijo limpiando mis lagrimas

-como sabes eso-dije sorprendida

-El me lo dijo antes de que tu y el hagan el PR-dijo mirándome

**-Mira yo se que no es nada fácil para ti ver que Lea y yo nos tomemos fotos besándonos , pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy apoyarte, a apoyarlas -dijo el abrazándome**

**-Eres nuestro Achele boy -dije sonriendole**

**-Siempre las cuidare a ambas-dijo sonriéndome**

-enserio dijo eso-dije mirándola

-asi es -dijo robándome un beso, vi que ella tomo su celular

-Hoy lo tenemos en nuestros corazones y cada dia recordamos su sonrisa, nosotros te amamos y te extrañamos siempre-leyó mientras veía como escribía eso en su twiter junto con una foto

-es hermoso-dije robándole un beso

\- Lo sé -dijo besando mi labios tiernamente

**POV DIANNA**

No era un dia normal ya que sabía que hoy se cumplía exactamente un año de la muerte de Cory, y no sabía como seria la reacción de Lea , asi que al entrar en su casa y ver su tristeza pude notarlo todo

Hoy lo tenemos en nuestros corazones y cada dia recordamos su sonrisa, nosotros te amamos y te extrañamos siempre-leí mientras escribía eso en el twiter junto con una foto

-es hermoso-dijo robándole un beso

\- Lo sé -dije besando sus labios tiernamente

nos separamos solo por la falta de aire

-Creo que yo también debo poner algo dijo sacando su teléfono, después de pensarlo por un tiempo leyó

-Lo extraño muchísimo. sé que todos también: para Cory y adjunto una foto de el

-si es cierto lo extrañamos -dije acariciando su cabello

-y que tienes paneado para hoy-dijo cambiando de tema

-mm películas y pizza-dije sonriendole

-la cita perfecta-dije besando mi mejilla

mientras veiamos la película

-Lea sabes que tengo que viajar cierto -dije suspirando

-lo sé, no te preocupes estaremos en contacto , yo tengo pendiente la grabación de mi nuevo video-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-oh eso me alegra tanto asi estarás algo entretenida -dije acurrucándome en su pecho


	13. On My Way

my way

POV LEA

Era el momento de grabar mi video, estaba yo en el set y ahí pude conocer a los actores que participarían en este videoclip , sonreí al notar que el protagonista se parecía a Dianna en versión masculina .

Pero existía algo que me intrigaba la mirada de aquel chico su nombre era Matthew paetz , se presento todo tímido, pero creo que en cuanto nos fuimos conociendo formamos una linda amistad.

Durante el descanse tuve la oportunidad de llamar a Dianna

-Bueno -contesto con una extraña voz

-Hola mi amor¿ como estas?-dije rápidamente

-Bien solo que-se quedo callada

-solo que-dije frunciendo el ceño

\- conocí ah alguien

-que-dije casi gritando

-no es que me guste mucho pero es que aseguran que tengo una relación con el-dijo tranquilamente

-¿y el te gusta ?-dije sollozando

-No lo se escúchame bien creo que está muy mal hablar sobre esto por teléfono-dijo con extraña voz

-la tristeza y el enojo fue más grande que yo y me venció -sabes que has lo que quieras aquí hay un chico que no me deja de mirar tal vez haga un PR con él o incluso me enamore-dije molesta colgando el teléfono

HOLIS DE NUEVO LAMENTO LA TRADANZA ESQUE 1 TUVE ALGUNO QUE OTROS PROBLEMAS S Y BUENO DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTECAPITULO LO TENIA EN BORRADOR PERO LUEGO CAMBIE TODAS LAS PALABRAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y PERDON LA TRADANZA, la verdad ando corta de inspiracion :c pero bueno talvez vean n ff Camren jeje


	14. El Regreso de Dianna

**El regreso de Dianna**

Pov lea

ya habia pasado algunos meses desde que dianna y yo hablamos, y ni siquiera nos habiamoss topado ya que cada una estaba ocupada con sus cosas y asi era el regreso de la 6ta temporada de glee, lo que me molesto fue que Ryan jamas me digo que ella estaria ahi cuando la vi me quede si aire se veia tan linda . Pero note que trato de ignorame todo el tiempo suspire y encerio intente seguir con mi trabajo

pov dianna

si intentaba ignorarla pero para mi mala suerte ah Ryan se le ocurre sacar el faberry a la pantalla, acaso con britannia no le era suficiente y encima me dijo que Lea no sabia nada que se lo diria despues, como rayos voy a poder concentrame y actuar bien bueno al menos ahora ya no tendré que andar disimulando pensé yo con una sonrisa

M: Hey Di te encuentras bien?-pregunta Mark

D: si estoy bien es solo que no entiendo porque el cambio de guion de un momento a otro

M: pues muchos dicen que es porque Ryan se dio cuenta que existen muchos fans de faberry/achele

suspiro-lo se pero porque justo ahora tu sabes que mi situación con Lea no es la mejor

M: lo se pero quien sabe si asi ustedes dos solucionen sus problemas-dice sonriendome

D: nlo se -suspiro

Dianna ah escena oigo como me gritan,pero yo solo me quedo parada en el mismo lugar

M. Di tienes que ir todo va estar bien-dice empujándome un poco

yo solo lo miro asiento con la cabeza y pienso ah llegado la hora de mi escena

Continuara...

**BUENO EH VUELTO EH RESURGIDO DE LAS CENIZAS OK NO EN REALIDAD HAY VARIAS COSAS LAS CUALES NO ESCRIBI **

**1 LO QUE PASO ULTIMAMENTE CON ACHELE**

**2, LA FALTA DE INSPIRACION SIGUE AHI AVECES**

**3, FALTA E TIEMPO AHORA QUE ESTUDIO INGLES**

**PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS REVIEW SI YA SE SIGUE SIENDO CORTO ES QUE NO ES LINDO ESCRIBIR DOS FANFCITION A LA VEZ PERO EN FIN EH VUELTO**


	15. El Regreso de Dianna prt 2

POv lea

bueno y acción -dijo Ryan , yo solo tenia algunas lineas del guion lo cual enserio me parecía raro

-pense que me amabas-dijo Mark en su personaje de Puck

-si asi es pero es que las cosas pasaron de un momento a otro-dijo Dianna en el personaje de Quinn

-lo sabia sabia que tu y ella era la una para la otra

esperen dijo ella, van a unir a Quinn con una chica pero que rayos pensé algo molesta

-pero yo no quería lastimarte y lo sabes-dijo Quinn

-lo se pero no te preocupes y Rachel lo sabe- dijo preguntando

esperen oxd esa chica soy yo va a ver faberry oh dios mio estoy temblando y siento que mis piernas no dan mas

-lea te encuentras bien?-me pregunta naya y noto que los ojos de Dianna están fijos en mi

\- corte oigo decir a Ryan

-Dianna debes de ver a Mark

-lo se lo siento dijo apenada

-ok tomémonos un descanso

pov dianna

la cara de lea palideció al escuchar el nombre de su personaje yo encerio me preocupe ,y me despiste aunque haya tenido que aguantar que Ryan me hable valió la pena ya que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y se perdieron ,en el descanso decidí quedarme con Mark charlando como siempre ero la presencia de un extraño me descoloco totalmente ,era ese tarado novio de Lea que ni el nombre recuerdo el sonreía como idiota, pero cuando ellos se besaron fue lo peor del mundo asi que lo único que hice fue correr al baño para no ver esa escena tan desagradable

.Antes me moje la cara y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí alguien me acorralo me tomo de la cintura y me beso de la nada

continuara...

Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL OTRO Y LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON ¿QUIEN BESO A DIANNA? JEJE


	16. El Beso

**POv lea**

Matthew llego y deje que me saludara apenas con solo un beso , entonces ahi fue que note la mirada de dDanna callendo aproveche mientras se tomaban la foto, y fui tras Dianna, algo dentro de mi sucedio y ya estaba besándola, besandola como nunca antes la eh besado con amor,pasion y deseo

-que estas haciendo-dijo apartandome un poco

-lo qe debi hacer hace ya un tiempo -dije acercandome mas

-pero tu tienes novio, que yo haya terminado con el mio no significa que puedes venir hacer esto - dijo molesta intentando apartarme

nada de lo que diga me importo asi volvi a besarla con mas pasion y ella vlvio a ceder

-lea grito ella cuando sintio mis manos en su tracero estaba a punto de hacela mia de nuevo pero Heather entro al baño y me obligo a salir raidamente de ahi y dejar a una confundida Dianna

POV Dianna

pero que acaba de pasar yo me quede ahi paralizada, ni siquiera habia puesto atencion a lo que Heather me decia

-perdon q decias?- pregunte mirandola

-que que fue eso-dijo señaldo x donde Lea se habia marchado

-ni yo misma lo se dije- susirando

-sera mejor que salgas ya mismo termina el descanso-dijo retocándose el maquillaje

-si esta bien-dije suspirando antes de salir

-Dianna aqui estas estas lista para grabar la escena? -pregunto Ryan

-si esta bien -dije mirando a Mark

-Bien accion

-Lo se no te preocupes y Rachel lo sabe-dijo Puck mirandome

-Saber que-dijo Lea en el personaje de Rachel

-Nada nada importante-, _x que me besaste y te fuiste no Dianna concentrate en tu personaje_

_-_esta bien-dijo Lea, pero su personaje se supone que tenia que marcharse a diferencia de esto ella se quedo mirándome. _no me mires asi_

Y corte Lea que fue lo que paso

Lo siento me des-concentre-dijo sonriendo , _ah esa sonrisa me encanta no Dianna mira a otro lado_

bueno chicos creo que esos es todo para sus personajes espero verlos mañana mas concentrados-dijo Ryan mirandonos

Suspire de nuevo fue al camerino a cambiarme y ya en la salida note que alguien me estaba esperando, lo unico que pude hacer es sonreir

Continuara

Y BIEN AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO CON ALGO DE SUSPENSO AL FINAL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW ESTOS SIEMPRE ME INSPIRAN AH ESCRIBIR MAS


	17. MMy Friend

POv lea

estaba a punto de buscar a Dianna cuando vi que alguien la estaba esperando si era nada mas ni nada menos que esa tal Molly ,segun se ella y Dianna son muy amigas, pero eso en verdad me molesta x que yo debi ser asi amiga y ese algo mas se que talvez la jodi con eso de matew.

ellas se quedaron en el estacionamiento charlando yo aproveche

hola- interrumi- fingiendo una sonrisa

\- vaya vaya tu debes de ser la famosa lea dianna siemre habla de ti-dijo sorrendiendome y obligando a dianna a darle un codaso

-auch ero x que le agresividas- dijo soriendole

-en fin soy molly un gusto- dijo estirandome su mano

-lea dije aretandole fertemente la mano

\- hey tranquila no te voy a quitar a tu chica- dijo acariciandose su mano al menos no x el momento- dijo en un casi susurro

\- yo solo la mire molesta suspire y a donde iban

\- a una matew interrumio

\- amor aqui estas -dijo tomandome de la cintura

\- veo que ya tienes planes hablo x primera vez dianna

\- este yo dije intercambiando miradas entre matt y dianna

continuara...

SI YA SE ES CORTO TBM SE QUE SE MERECIAN UN MEJOR CAP PERO ESQUE ULTIMEMENTE ANDO CORTA DE ISPIRACION SORRY OR LA DEMORA ANDO CON COSAS QUE HACER Y POCA INSPIRACION PERO AQUI VA EL CAP


	18. NOTA

YA QUE UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS ESCRIBE MEJOR QUE YO PUES EH DECIDO NO CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORA X QUE X QUE ME DECEPCIONE Y LOS DECEPCIONE, AUNQUE CREANME QUE QUERIA SEGUIR CON ELLA IGUAL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REWIEW Y ESO TALVEZ DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO DEBAJO DE ESTA NOTA PONGA OTRO CAPITULO O QUE SE YO SORRY SOY BIPOLAR PERO POR EL MOMENTO DIJO QUE NO LA ESCRIBIRE MAS SE VA A LLORAR :C


End file.
